R9k Elsa is Suffering
by Uke.san
Summary: AU, una serie de sucesos que nos llevaran a experimentar el sufrimiento de R9ck/Elsa. ELSANNA
1. Tfw she loves you

**Hellaaa, ok this! Esto, es otro fanfic que hizo que mi corazón muriera y resucitara varias veces, de nuevo, una traducción. De la gran Kate-Kate, autora de frozen fractals so, les dejare esto por aquí ¡ (para que sufran conmigo ) **

**R9k Elsa is suffering**

-Dios. Estúpida plebe- Elsa murmuro negando con la cabeza con incredulidad al tiempo que apretaba las teclas **ctl+w** con enojo, un tazón que había servido como contenedor de su cena se movía junto con la mesa debido a la fuerza de los golpes de la chica.-¿Desde cuándo este sitio se lleno de maricones?

Un suave golpe en la puerta de su habitación llamo su atención fuera de la pantalla que estaba frente a ella, su áspero resplandor iluminaba un solo lado de su cara.-¿Qué?- excepto con su estado de animo ya agrio, exasperada por la interrupción inoportuna.

-Hey- la dulce voz de su hermana sonó un poco lejos, amortiguada por la puerta de madera vieja de su habitación- soy solo yo, ¿puedo pasar?

_"Bien hecho , idiota."_

Elsa cerro los ojos, soltando un profundo suspiro, lamentándose inmediatamente por la rudeza injustificable con la que se había dirigido hacia su hermana pequeña. Trato de sonar un poco mas amable.

-Si, bien, esta bien.-"_Mejor".-_pero estoy muy ocupada, asi que no puedo hablar ahora.-"_mierda ¿no puedes ser amable con ella solo por un segundo?"_ la chica abrió los ojos y golpeo la palma de su mano en su frente.

La puerta hizo un crujido cuando su hermana abrió ligeramente, deslizándose a través del hueco que había generado al empujar la puerta, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Anna se detuvo un momento mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la habitación en penumbra, sin decir nada. Elsa estaba agradecida por eso. Su madre solía pensar que su hija mayor estaba ciega o que tenia algunos problemas serios de memoria, y por eso su madre siempre sentía la necesidad de comentar acerca de la oscuridad de su habitación cada vez que entraba. Eso solo le servía a Elsa para recordarle que tan diferente era ella al resto de su familia.

Anna paso con cuidado alrededor de una pila desordenada de libros mientras se movía para sentarse en la cama. Elsa vio como recogía un peluche de lapras del suelo.

-Hey ¿esto es un pokemon?- pregunto con entusiasmo, mientras su mano rozaba suavemente la fina tela del peluche.- es muy lindo ¿Cómo se llama?

-Lapras- contesto Elsa- es un tipo de hielo primera generación, realmente lo use como una especie de buque para suf ya que tenia a otro tipo de hielo, Articuno para ser mas exactas en la partida, a Articuno lo usaba para batallas de líder en el gimnasio , tiene mucho mejores estadísticas que obviamente mejoran ataques como " rayo hielo" y "blizzard" y los hacen mas… efectivos…- Elsa se ruborizo al darse cuenta de la cantidad de basura inservible que estaba saliendo de su boca.

_"A Anna le importa una mierda esto idiota, su conocimiento sobre pokemon esta limitado a reconocer a un jodido y detestable pikachu"_

Y sin embargo Anna estaba ahí, sentada en la cama, acariciando distraídamente con los dedos al peluche, la chica le brindo una mirada dulce mientras trataba de seguir el hilo del pensamiento de su hermana.

-Oh genial- se rio en voz baja de su propia broma- suena como un juego para gente muy inteligente. Probablemente seria terrible en el- dijo encogiéndose de hombros y brindándole una brillante sonrisa a Elsa- apuesto a que eres muy buena en el, mejor dicho apuesto a que eres toda una experta. Eres muy buena en todo eso de la lógica después de todo.

Un millón de respuestas revoloteaban en la cabeza de Elsa.

_"Tu nunca podrías llegar a ser terrible en algo"_

_"Yo podría enseñarte como jugar."_

_"Tu eres mucho mas linda que lapras"_

_"¿Por qué eres tan buena conmigo?"_

Pero sin embargo ella solo se sentó allí como una idiota, sin decir nada.

Aterrorizada de decir algo bruscamente estúpido de nuevo Elsa solo se volvió hacia su pantalla, apretó los ojos por el remordimiento cuando escucho a Anna dar un pequeño suspiro.

La rubia se debatía entre el deseo de que la chica mas joven dejara la habitación para asi poder regocijarse en su autocompasión por no poder siquiera hablar normalmente con su propia hermana y entre que Anna se quedara ahí para siempre.

Elsa le oyó recoger un comic entre la pila del suelo.

-Batgirl- dijo con intriga- esto se ve muy interesante-¿Es… tu superheroina favorita?- pregunto tentativamente.

"_Si"_

-No.

"_Mentirosa"_ Barba Gordon era inteligente, divertida, amable y ridículamente atractiva, también estaba el hecho de que era peli roja. Por supuesto que era la favorita de Elsa.

-Oh, bueno, aun se ve interesante- Elsa escucho a su hermana desplazarse a la cama-¿Puedo leerlo?

Sin apartarse de la pantalla la chica mayor le respondió –Si bien solo hazlo en voz baja.

"_Asi no hago de mi una tonta otra vez mientras trato de hacerte escuchar lo que tengo que decir acerca de la vida de Babs"_

Apretó su mandíbula. Anna no dijo nada y Elsa la oyó acomodarse en las almohadas de la parte superior de la cama. El sonido del volteo de una página. La única indicación de que había abierto el comic.

Inmóvil, mirando fijamente a su pantalla, Elsa estaba tentada a darse un golpe en la cara. Claramente , su hermana había elegido someterse al aire pesado y deprimente se su habitación solo para hablar con ella. "_Y ahora tu estas siendo una jodida idiota al respecto, pero ella sigue siendo feliz con tan solo estar cerca de tu lamentable trasero."_

Ella definitivamente no se merecía este tipo de afecto, no de alguien tan hermosa, dulce y cariñosa como su hermana pequeña. Elsa sintió como las lágrimas amenazaban por salir. Recia a dejar que Anna la viera llorar y ser obligada a decirle lo que le pasaba, ella hablo en un tono mas duro de lo que pretendía.

-¿Vas a leer todo el comic aquí? Tengo cosas que hacer.

"_Dios, solo apuñálala en el corazón la próxima ves, idiota"_

-Lo siento- se disculpo tímidamente.- no me di cuenta de que te estaba molestando.

"_No, no lo estas. Quédate "_

Las hojas crujieron cuando Anna se deslizo fuera de la cama.

-Uhm , puedo ir a leerlo en mi habitación- su voz se hizo gruesa- gracias… por prestármelo, quiero decir.

"_Lo juro por Dios, si la hiciste llorar…."_

Elsa escucho unos pasos suaves mientras Anna cruzaba la alfombra para pararse detrás de ella.

Ella no se movió, apenas y pudo respirar cuando sintió una mano cálida posarse en su hombro, apretándolo ligeramente.

-Te amo, duerme bien.- susurro Anna para luego dirigirse hacia la puerta.

Una brisa suave se colo en la habitación mientras Anna abria la puerta, la chica hizo una pausa en el umbral, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta.

"_Di algo. Dile que la amas. Joder, no es tan difícil."_

Cuando se dio cuenta de que nada iba a llegar, Anna salió y el clik del picaporte se dejo escuchar detrás de ella.

Elsa dejo caer su cabeza entre sus manos.

-Yo también te amo- susurro- Maldición, te amo tanto.

**_Eeeeeh, ire rolando los capítulos entre este y Frozen fractals asi que pues el próximo será el otro fic)? Quizá me tarde un poco por que ya estoy en clases y esas cosas del mal. Bah, espero que les gustara. Déjenme un review para saber si la continuo o no. Meh_**

**_Sayo~_**

**_Review? C: _**


	2. Lacrosse

Lacrosse.

La luz despertó Elsa con un sobresalto. Sus cortinas perpetuamente cerradas ahora eran repentinamente abiertas, y el brillante sol entraba dolorosamente directo a sus ojos .

-Levántate, Elsa- la voz molesta de su madre resonó en la habitación para después dejar escapar un gruñido de disgusto. -Es que nunca limpias tu habitación? Esa cosa de cristal es prácticamente parte de los muebles-dijo, señalando a un vaso manchado, abandonado a un lado de su computadora.

Elsa dirigió sus ojos legañosos hacia ella.

-Cuánto tiempo has estado usando eso?

"Dos semanas."

-Un par de días, tal vez...

" Por favor, sólo veté "

Su madre no parecía convencida del todo pero aun asi,para fortuna de la rubia abandonó el tema.

-Son las once y todavía estás en la cama,no entiendo cómo puedes dormir tanto. Elsa se encogió de hombros, habia estado jugando Diablo hasta las tres con un tipo coreano. Su Barb era bastante decente al recibir un golpe, y ella había golpeado la DPS en su Wizard hasta que pudieron cultivar cómodamente las elites en el primer acto, dividiendo el botín equitativamente a como iban, hasta que él se tuvo que ir a clase.

-No importa- su madre solto un suspiro-Tienes veinte minutos para ducharte y vestirte,la final de lacrosse de tu hermana es hoy, ¿recuerdas?

"Mierda."

-Sí, está bien mamá, entiendo. Ya te puedes ir-Elsa espetó, prácticamente arrastrándose fuera de la cama. Su madre le dio una mirada exasperada antes de salir de la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta.

"Joder, ¿naciste en un establo? "

Cruzó la habitación con furia y cerró la puerta. Volviendo a su armario que prácticamente era una pila de ropa en el suelo, Elsa trató de recordar los colores que el equipo de su hermana llevaba y así poder encontrar algo que combinara.

" Púrpura y verde, idiota. " "Dios, solo dejaste la escuela hace dos años..."

Tomó una camisa verde de la pila, mirando el serigrafiado de Bella y el Tardis.

"Bastante bien."

La tiró por encima de su cabeza, antes de agarrar el par de jeans que colgaban de la parte posterior de la silla. Echó un rápido vistazo en el espejo, tratando de suavizar su cabello hacia atrás. Fue un ejercicio irremediable y suspiró antes de tomar la gorra de béisbol con el logo de Horde que Anna le había regalado en su cumpleaños el año pasado. ¿Cómo lo había encontrado?, Elsa no sabía. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, era su prenda favorita, simplemente porque su hermana la había comprado para ella. Se acomodó la gorra, y se dirigió a la sala de estar. Su padre se sentó en el sofá, echando un vistazo a los canales de deportes,Elsa se dejó caer en el otro extremo, fingiendo estar interesada. -Así que, ¿qué tal los Yankees-dijo arrastrando las palabras con los ojos puestos perezosamente en la televisión, vio a su padre darle una mirada en su visión periférica, pero fue salvada de la inevitablemente frustrada réplica, cuando Anna entró en la habitación. Y cuando la vio, Sintió que su corazón dejó de hermana se veía eufórica y nerviosa al mismo tiempo, y ,Elsa se encontró mirando el uniforme que llevaba puesto.

"Contrólate, por Dios."

-Elsa, vienes con nosotros?-La chica más joven sonreía con sorpresa, claramente no se esperaba que su hermana mayor los acompañara.

" Porque...¿cuándo fue la última vez que mostraste interés en las cosas que hace?"

Elsa solo le dio una tensa sonrisa. -Si. Mamá está haciendo que vaya- respondió.

"Maldita sea. "

"No te perderías esto por nada del mundo y lo sabes. "

La sonrisa de Anna se redujo ligeramente, pero trató de ocultarlo. -Oh-dijo ella, cabizbaja.-Bueno, gracias por venir a ver, de verdad lo aprecio-dijo brindándole a Elsa una pequeña sonrisa, Elsa seguía mirando. Pero afortunadamente , su madre entró a la habitación, juntando las manos, como un aplauso .

-¿Estamos listos?-Preguntó emocionada,mientras le brindaba a Anna una mirada llena de orgullo -Mi bebé está a punto de ser campeona de lacrosse Anna se sonrojó ante la exuberancia de su madre y Elsa trató de no ver el rubor que se arrastraba al pecho de su hermana.

"Por qué diablos hacen esos uniformes tan pequeños? "

Su padre se levantó del sofá y se dirigió a tomar las llaves del auto. -Vamos a rodar -bromeó. Anna se rió y Elsa sonrió estúpidamente al escucharla , agradeciendo internamente que nadie estaba mirando. Casi se desmaya cuando Anna la tomó de la mano, enredando sus dedos juntos y susurrando en su oído.

"Bella es mi princesa favorita."

El trayecto hasta la escuela estaba lleno de conversación entre todos, excepto Elsa claro esta, la rubia observo a Anna hablando animadamente con su padre por el espejo retrovisor, la chica más joven optó por sentarse en el asiento de atrás con su hermana, incluso cuando su madre le había ofrecido la posición privilegiada de el asiento delantero, Elsa había tratado de ocultar su sonrisa de satisfacción, pero estaba segura de que Anna había vislumbrado lo mismo cuando le guiñó un ojo.

Encontrando un lugar para estacionarse a kilómetros de distancia, los cuatro saltaron del coche y comenzaron el largo camino hacia la cancha.

"Dios mío , hace calor. ¿Por qué me puse jeans?"

Anna vio a una de sus compañeras de equipo y corrió hacia ella, llamándola por su nombre,Elsa se quedó atrás con sus padres mientras se dirigían a las gradas. Ya habían hayado un asiento con un poco de sombra , su padre sacó la cartera de su pantalón antes de volverse hacia Elsa y su madre.

-Voy por algo de beber, ¿ustedes quieren algo? -preguntó.

-Solo quiero agua, gracias cariño-respondió su madre.

"Un cuarto criogénico, así no muero de agotamiento por calor" .

-Lo mismo- respondió Elsa, volviéndose para mirar a su hermana en el banquillo.

Frunció el ceño cuando vio a un chico rubio corpulento colarse sigilosamente detrás de su hermana antes de agarrarla por la cintura y levantarla en el aire. Oyó a la chica chillar de entusiasmo. -¿Quién es ese guapo joven?-le preguntó a su madre, emocionada por la idea de que al menos una de sus hijas estaba interactuando con otros seres humanos.

"Un estúpido deportista que está a punto de conseguirse una patada en los dientes. "

-No sé-dijo Elsa, fingiendo desinterés-Probablemente algún jugador de fútbol

cualquiera. Su madre no intento preguntar nada más... Elsa exhaló con alivio cuando un silbato sonó y el chico se vio obligado a dejar de lado a su hermana y volver a las gradas.

Observó a Anna correr al campo, tomando su posición en la banda izquierda, mirando con determinación la portería al otro lado del campo. Otro silbido y el juego comenzó. Vio a su padre subir las escaleras de dos en dos a sus asientos, con tres botellas de agua y un hotdog en sus manos. Se sentó sin aliento a su lado, sin decir una palabra al entregar una de las botellas en su dirección mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el campo. Elsa se lo quitó sin dar las gracias.

Él no la habría escuchado de todos modos. Se volvió hacia el juego, tratando de seguir la estrategia aparentemente al azar que el otro equipo estaba tomando para tratar de anotar.

"Sé una mierda de estas cosas. ¿Por qué aún estoy aquí?"

Anna corrió entre dos de sus oponentes, interceptando el balón. La multitud aplaudió.

"Oh. Es cierto. Por eso."

Vio a su hermana correr por el campo hasta la portería, esquivando la defensa, apartando la para poder tirar. Y de la nada, Anna, estaba en el suelo, el baston de lacrosse volando fuera del alcance de sus manos y su nariz sangrando profusamente. Una de las jugadoras del otro equipo la había codeado en la cara, tratando de evitar que anotara.

Un rugido salió de la multitud y el silbato sonó, sin embargo Elsa apenas oyó un zumbido en sus oídos. Sintió que su padre trató de agarrar su brazo mientras volaba por las escaleras, saltando las vallas y corriendo hacia el campo, su visión estaba centrada únicamente en la chica que había lesionado a Anna.

Sintió el satisfactorio crujido de los huesos bajo su mano cuando su puño chocó con la nariz de la otra chica, y el mundo se inclinó mientras su impulso la trajo abajo, arriba de la jugadora que gritaba. Dando rienda suelta a otro golpe en la mejilla derecha, apenas estaba consciente de las múltiples manos que trataban de entrometerse. Se oyó a si misma gruñir.

-¡No toques a mi hermana, pedazo de mier...

BAM

Un bastón de lacrosse en el estómago la interrumpió, otra jugadora, en un desesperado intento para que la chica dejara de magullar a su compañera de equipo la habia golpeado con el. Elsa cayó a un lado, y el rostro ensangrentado de Anna entró a su vista antes de que perdiera el conocimiento.

"Joder, ouch."

Elsa abrió un ojo y se encontró mirando a un techo blanco.

-... ¿Pero qué diablos?-, dijo con voz ronca. Su hermana apareció en su campo de visión. Cargaba una sonrisa gigante en el rostro, obviamente había intentado limpiar la sangre de su nariz, pero había hecho un trabajo inútil y manchas secas de esta quedaron ahí. -...¿En dónde carajos estoy? Dijo Elsa, en un tono débil Anna se rió entre dientes

. -Estamos en la oficina de la enfermera- contestó. -Hice que papá te trajera aquí después de lo que pasó en la cancha, el quería llevarte al hospital, pero sé que te molesta que la gente te toque, así que...

"No me molesta si tú me tocas."

Elsa sintió una agradable frescura en su estómago. Miró hacia abajo para ver una de las manos de Anna debajo de su camisa, y de repente ya no podía respirar.

-Esa chica te dio un golpe sólido en el plexo solar, o eso creo- explico Anna.-Tengo una bolsa de hielo para tratar de detener la aparición de moretones y eso. ¿Puedes respirar bien ahora?

"No. No con tu mano encima de mí."

-Sí, creo que sí.- Murmuró, unos pasos resonaron en el suelo cuando la enfermera entró en la habitación.-Bien-dijo Anna, poniéndose de pie.

" No, espera, ¿a dónde vas? "

-Te dejo en las capaces manos de la enfermera-dijo ella sonriendo a la malhumorada mujer que acababa de aparecer. Y Entonces los suaves labios de Anna estaban en su mejilla ,el residuo pegajoso de su gloss se quedo impreso en la pálida piel de Elsa.

-Gracias por ser mi héroe- susurró, antes de salir de la habitación.

Y , A pesar del dolor que sentia en su abdomen, Elsa no podía borrar la sonrisa que se había colado en su cara...

Jdkfckailss tadaaaaaan(? Amenme ok no xD


	3. Utopia

_**"Esto es tan jodidamente perfecto. Por favor, Dios, ¿puedes detener el tiempo para siempre?"**_

Elsa bajo su vista , mirando con asombro a la chica en sus brazos. Anna estaba acurrucada contra ella, descansando un libro sobre las piernas extendidas de su hermana, leyendo en voz baja. La chica mayor cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de un cuerpo caliente contra ella y la de la espalda de Anna levantándose suavemente y cayendo bajo sus manos.

Abriéndolas de nuevo, se mordió el labio mientras miraba algunos cabellos castaños sueltos sobre los hombros de Anna, bañados por unos sutiles reflejos brindados por los últimos rayos del sol poniente que se filtraban por la ventana de Elsa, las cortinas estaban abiertas por primera vez en meses. Sus dedos hormigueaban mientras se forzaba a no llegar a su límite y sucumbir a la necesidad de pasar los dedos por el pelo de la chica.

_**"Solo quédate quieta. "**_

_**"No hagas nada para joder esto."**_

Sintió a Anna moverse ligeramente para dar vuelta a la página. Elsa no respiró. La joven trató de acomodarse a un lado de su hermana de nuevo, haciendo rabietas por no poder encontrar la misma confortable posición que tenía antes.

Se sentó, volviéndose para mirar a Elsa con una arrepentida sonrisa en el rostro.

-Lo siento, no quería seguir empujándote. No pude ponerme cómoda.

El rostro de la chica mayor se tenso.

_**"Gran trabajo, genio. "**_

_**"Ni siquiera eres buena siendo un objeto inanimado."**_

Anna vio el cambio de expresión de su hermana, y apuró a explicarse.

-¡No, no! ¡No es que no se sienta bien recargarme en ti! ¡No pienses en eso! Es solo que estoy un poco ansiosa. No soy muy buena quedándome quieta, pero no hay nada malo en ti. ¡Tú eres perfecta!.

**_" _**_**No, no lo soy.**_**_"_**

-Eres suave y cálida...- Anna se sonrojó, -... y me gusta tocarte.

_**"¿Qué?"**_

-¿Qué?- Elsa espetó. Los ojos de Anna se ampliaron sorprendidos, mortificada de haber hablado en voz alta.

-Quería decir que eres,no dejas que la gente te toque a menudo y ya sabes es bonito. Cuando lo haces. Cuando me dejas, quiero decir…- Dio a la chica mayor una tímida sonrisa. Me gusta estar tan cerca de ti."

Y entonces…

Una larga pausa.

Te amo, Elsa.- Anna le estaba dando una mirada a Elsa que le dejó claro a qué tipo de amor se refería.

_**"Mierda".**_

_**"¡Mierda!"**_

_**"¡Haz algo, devuélvele la palabra! ¡Toma su mano! ¡Joder, en serio, solo haz algo!"**_

Y así lo hizo.

Hundiendo su cabeza hacia adelante, capturó los labios de la chica mas joven con los suyos, y sus manos permaneciendo inmóviles en la cintura de Anna, sin saber qué hacer con ellas.

Casi se desmaya cuando sintió a Anna besarla de nuevo con fuerza, su pequeña y rosada lengua forzando su camino hacia la boca de Elsa, explorando ahí con entusiasmo. Las manos de la chica joven estaban sobre sus hombros, y de repente sentía que estaba siendo empujada hacia las almohadas. Anna rompió el beso.

El gemido de necesidad que escapó de su garganta fue criminalemnte vergonzoso, y Elsa se sonrojó muchísimo, pero Anna solo le sonrió. La chica más joven tomó el dobladillo de la camiseta que llevaba puesta y la pasó sobre su cabeza, tirándola al suelo, trenzas rojas en cascada hacia abajo sobre la piel pecosa.

Elsa trató de no mirar, pero estaba fallando miserablemente.

_**"Oh Dios , está buena."**_

Elsa barrió sus ojos por la blanca piel del pecho de la chica, sobre la curva de sus pechos, y sintió que se le secaba la boca mientras miraba su tonificado estómago, años de lacrosse le habían dado a Anna suficiente definición como para marear a la chica mayor.

_**"Lo que daría por pasar mi lengua por esos abdominales."**_

Anna se inclinó, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza de su hermana, con sus labios angustiosamente cerca de Elsa.

-Sé cuánto quieres esto-susurró, su caliente aliento sobre los labios de la chica. -Es una pena que estés a punto de despertar.

_**"¿Eh?"**_

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe. Las cortinas estaban cerradas. Anna no estaba a la vista, pero la chica mayor estaba ridículamente excitada aún.

_**"¡Mierda!"**_

La decepción de Elsa duro hasta que se dio cuenta exactamente de lo qué había estado soñando.

_**"¿Qué mierda es lo que te pasa? ¡Estabas soñando tener sexo con tu hermana!"**_

Cerró los ojos y dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos, lloriqueando.

-Dios mío… Estoy tan , pero tan jodida.


	4. snickerdoodles

**Capítulo 4: snickerdoodles**

_**"Dios, no de nuevo."**_

Elsa trató de ignorar a la enorme "Marimacho" que hacía una bastarda versión de un striptease en la esquina superior derecha de su navegador, centrando su atención en la ventana del chat. Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado, impulsada por la desesperación y , aunque nunca lo admitiría una frustración sexual insaciable que sabía probablemente podría ser curada por una sola persona.

A la mierda ese sueño.

Es la forma en la que había encontrado el tinychat en primer lugar. Tropezando con una sección hecha por "damas que aman a damas", o así era como un cartel lo tenía puesto tan elocuentemente, Elsa impotentemente se aferró a las tenues riendas de la compañia que las supuestas "mujeres " le ofrecieron.

_**"Ese pendejo de mierda que sigue preguntándome si quiero un trío ,es un chico, estoy segura.**_** "**

Cuando el enlace al chat apareció, ella había estado esperando en secreto a alguna linda pelirroja para sacarse a Anna de la mente, pero encontró... lo que sea que ese anuncio fuera, en su lugar.

Tomándo un post-it del chat y colocándolo sobre la ya desnuda chica dando vueltas en la esquina superior, derramó su corazón ante las mujeres anónimas sin nombre y sin rostro, lamentando el hecho de haberse enamorado de una "diosa pelirroja hetero qt3.14²" de la que no debería enamorarse.

Nunca.

_**"Wow, qué manera de explicar que eres una puta siscon, retrasada**_**. "**

Casi podía sentir la compasión goteando de las palabras que aparecían en respuesta a su diatriba virtual. De repente una castaña increíblemente atractiva estaba mostrando su cuerpo y Elsa fue olvidada con comentarios sobre pezones y el tamaño de sus senos, ahogando sus palabras de dolor. Vio a la chica durante menos de dos segundos antes de que sus ojos se toparan con el reloj en la parte inferior de su pantalla, los pequeños números blancos declarando que ya eran más de las dos. Su estómago rugió y se puso de pie, lanzando una mirada aburrida a los senos meneando alrededor en su pantalla.

_**"Mierda estos anons tienen gustos mediocres.**_

_** ¿Quién prefiere a rubias que a pelirrojas de todos modos?"**_

Bloqueando la pantalla, se deslizó fuera de su habitación, pisando con cuidado las escaleras, tratando de no despertar a Anna o a sus padres. Podía oler algo sospechosamente parecido a galletas, y frunció el ceño cuando vio la luz llenar la sala, luz que venia de la cocina.

**" **_**¿Quién carajos está haciendo galletas a las 2 am?**_

_** ¿Acaso mamá olvidó tomar sus sedantes de nuevo? **_

_**Dios."**_

Renuente a tener que explicar a su madre por qué estaba todavía despierta, volvió a arrastrarse escaleras arriba, enfrentándose al hecho de que tendría que permanecer en el estupido chat con el estómago vacío.

" _**Probablemente sea bueno si ese striptease está todavía ahí.**_** "**

Pero se detuvo en seco al oír la dulce voz de su hermana cantar en voz baja.

-you better not pout, Im telling you why, ¡Santa Claus is coming to toooown ~

Elsa no pudo detener la enorme sonrisa que estalló de su rostro. Anna era adorable cuando se trataba de Navidad. La amaba aún más que muchos niños, y se aprovechaba del general alto espíritu navideño que flotaba alrededor de esta época del año, deseándo a cada extraño en la calle felices fiestas y cantando villancicos a todo pulmón.

El hambre ganaba ante el deseo de permanecer invisible, Elsa se coló en la cocina, su vista bloqueada por el refrigerador, con Anna hurgando dentro.

-¡Ah! Al fin!- se puso de pie, sosteniendo un cartón de huevos. -¡Oh, Elsa, hola!

Elsa saludó con un ademán.

_**"podrías decir hola, jodida grinch**__."_

Se obligó a sonreír, aún en silencio. _Casi._

-Lo siento, ¿te despertó mi canto? Estoy súper emocionada por Navidad.- La joven cerró la puerta de la nevera y Elsa casi se atragantó con su lengua. Anna no estaba usando nada más que una pequeña camisa roja y unas bragas con árboles de Navidad en ellos. -Quería hacer galletas para Santa- balbuceó. -Quiero decir, sé que él no es real, pero aún así es divertido fingir, ¿no te parece?

Elsa asintió en silencio, tratando de no mirar las piernas desnudas de su hermana. Destellos del sueño de la otra noche estaban rebotando por el interior de su cráneo, y sintió su rostro cada vez más caliente.

-Estas galletas son tus favoritas, ¿no?- dijo, señalando los ingredientes que cubrían el mostrador. Anna no era consciente de la lucha interna de su hermana. Me imagino que, dado que Santa probablemente no va a comerse todas, tú y yo podríamos compartirlas, así que quería hacer que las que más te gustan.-

_**"Ella es demasiado buena para ti. No te la mereces.**_** "**

-¿Elsa?

La chica mayor logró chillar una respuesta afirmativa, y Anna parecía satisfecha. Rodeando la barra de la cocina para quedar cara a cara con su hermana, la joven dio a Elsa una vista de su pecho, y era obvio que no llevaba sujetador... y había estado hurgando en la nevera durante un tiempo. Elsa quería que el piso la tragara, segura de que sus sonrojadas mejillas eran visibles desde el espacio.

-¿Qué haz hecho? No te he visto en todo el día.- Anna dijo, con una pizca de decepción en su voz. Elsa a propósito había estado evitando a su hermana, segura de que si la chica la veía, sería capaz de leer su mente y que saber sobre cada imagen lasciva que cruzaba por ahí.

Ella se encogió de hombros. La chica parecía un poco herida**. **

**"**_**Está tratando de sacar una conversación, estúpida. Solo responde con algo."**_

-Uh, hice algunos amigos, supongo.

_**"¡No, cualquier cosa menos eso! Idiota."**_

El rostro de Anna se iluminó.

-¿En serio? !Oh, Dios mío, Elsa, eso es genial!- Elsa quiso patearse a sí misma. Se mordió la lengua, tratando de no decir más mentiras. -Me encantaría conocerlos. ¡Deberías invitarlos a venir!- La joven jadeó. -No, ¡espera!, ¡deberías invitarlos a patinarsobre hielo! Rapunzel y yo iremos mañana. Su novio conoce un pequeño estanque que está bastante aislado en el bosque detrás de su casa. Podríamos llevar galletas y sandwiches.- Se rió, susurrando con complicidad, -y tal vez un poco del whisky de papá a escondidas.

_**"Mierda. Buena suerte para salir de esta.**_** "**

Elsa comenzó a balbucear una excusa. -Um- eso, uh, bueno, ellos... no pueden... por un... problema familiar que tienen. O sea, no la misma familia. Diferentes familias, pero, al mismo tiempo. Tienen problemas...-Terminó sin convicción. Anna la miraba algo taimada, pero luego su rostro se transformó en uno de comprensión.

-Oh, está bien, Elsa. Tal vez cuando los conozcas mejor puedas presentármelos- le dio a su hermana una sonrisa triste. -Sé que puedo ser un poco agobiante a veces. No quiero asustarlos ni nada.

_**"No, no, no, no es eso. Eres perfecta. Dios, eres tan perfecta, que nunca podrías asustarlos."**_

Elsa abrió la boca para tratar de salvar la situación, pero no podía formar una oración que transmitiera con precisión lo equivocada que Anna estaba sin hacerla sonar como una enferma que estaba enamorada de su hermana menor. Así que en vez, tartamudeó algo totalmente fuera del tema.

-No he comido esas galletas en años.- Ella lo dijo haciendo un intento de darle las gracias a su hermana por preparar algo que le gustaba, pero que no había tenido la suerte de comer en un buen rato, y le salió más como una reprimenda, como si ya no le gustaran ese tipo de galletas.

_**"Dios, eres una autista, literal."**_

_**"Vete antes de que la hagas llorar. Grandísima idiota"**_

Anna se volteó hacia el tazón donde preparaba la masa, y Elsa lo utilizó como su oportunidad para huir de la cocina, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos hasta que estaba a salvo en su habitación. Se dejó caer en la silla del escritorio, presionando los talones de sus manos contra sus ojos. Las bragas de árboles de Navidad y la expresión triste de su hermana le quemaron detrás de sus párpados.

**"¡Mal-di-ta se-a!"**

**sus reviews son lo que me mantiene con vida y me anima a seguir traduciendo, asi que muchas gracias por comentar y decirme lo mucho que les gusta esto, de verdad que los quiero por tomarse el tiempo para dejarme sus opiniones... y tambien a los chicos que son lectores fantasmas, tambien a ustedes los quiero ~**


	5. Terapy

**Capítulo 5: Terapia.**

-Te hemos reservado una sesión con un terapeuta- dijo su padre con severidad.

Elsa palideció ante la información. -¿Qué?-Sacudió la cabeza con violencia. -No. De ninguna manera. !No voy a ver a un terapeuta!

Su madre intervino desde su posición junto a su padre en el sofá.

-Sí, lo harás- declaró. -Necesitas aprender a salir de tu caparazón. Pasas todo el día en tu habitación, y tus calificaciones son buenas a la vez...-Hizo una pausa, mirando al hombre a su lado, -estamos preocupados por ti. Deberías estar fuera, hacer amigos. Tener una vida social. !Tener esa experiencia universitaria!

Elsa se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla en la que estaba sentada, mirando sobre la mesita de café a sus padres.

-No. Voy. Ni. De. Coña.

El rostro de su padre se contorsionó en una mueca enojada. -Sí , Elsa. Irás.-Señaló con un dedo en su dirección. -O bien, puedes estar sin internet durante el tiempo que decidas cuán infantil serás sobre esto. Es tu elección.

Elsa se levantó de su asiento. -!No puedes hacer eso! !Necesito el internet para la universidad!

Su padre no vaciló, imponiéndose sobre el resto de la sala de estar, voz fuerte y resonando en las paredes.

-Irás con la terapeuta, o que Dios me ayude, !te voy a arrastrar hasta allí yo mismo!

Sólo un poco aterrada ante la rara muestra de furia por parte de su padre, dejó que sus hombros cayeran, todavía mirándolo, trató de salvar lo que quedaba de su dignidad.

**_"!Já!. ¿Qué dignidad? No estaba enterada de que tuvieras una"_**

-Bien- dijo entre dientes. -Una sesión. Después te jodes, porque no iré a una segunda.- Con eso, ella salió de la habitación, sin saber que su hermana estaba de pie en la parte superior de las escaleras, después de haber escuchado a todo el intercambio.

Elsa se sentó con los brazos cruzados en la parte posterior del coche, mirando por la ventana, ignorando por completo a su madre y a su hermana sentadas en el asiento delantero.

-Gracias por dejarme pasar por la ciudad para dejar tu hermana, cariño- dijo su madre, mirando a Anna rápidamente mientras se colaba a través del pesado tráfico del centro. -Espero que no se te haga tarde para la práctica de lacrosse.

La chica más joven se torció en su asiento para mirar a su hermana mayor, tratando de llamar su atención, pero sus palabras fueron dirigidas a su madre. -Está bien, mamá. Si esto ayudará a Elsa ...- su voz se fue apagando. -Esto te ayudará, ¿verdad, hermana?

Elsa no respondió.

**_Está tratando de ser solidaria, pedazo de estúpida. No desquites tu patético enojo en ella._**

Apartó la mirada de la ventana para mirar a los ojos de Anna, pero su hermana ya se había vuelto de nuevo hacia el frente. El corazón de Elsa se hundió.

De repente, el coche se detuvo y su madre subió el freno de mano. -Aquí estamos. Estoy estacionada en doble fila, Elsa, por lo que no puedo ir contigo. ¿Puedes entrar sola?

**_No, no quiero entrar ahí yo sola._**

-Sí, mamá. Tengo veintiún años. No necesitas llevarme de la mano-le espetó, casi abriendo la puerta en el camino de un auto que venía. Después de haber el vehículo pasado, se aseguró de cerrar la puerta con mucha fuerza, con decisión, ignorando la mirada de su madre mientras cruzaba delante del parabrisas hacia la casa de piedra rojiza que albergaba a su nuevo terapeuta.

El vestíbulo estaba asquerosamente moderno, como si el Guggenheim hubiese vomitado dentro del edificio y alguien solo lo hubiese medio limpiado. Elsa cruzó el llamativo suelo de mármol y pulsó el botón para los ascensores leyendo el letrero enorme que con suerte le diría hacia donde necesitaba llegar.

**_O simplemente podrías ir a la azotea y saltar. Ahórrate el problema._**

Las puertas de su lado se abrieron con un sonidillo demasiado alegre en conjunto y Elsa entró, pinchando en el botón del quinto piso, obligada a mirar su gruñón reflejo en la superficie cromada del panel. Frunció el ceño aún más. Se estaba burlando de ella.

**_Solo tienes a ti misma para culparte, idiota. Tal vez si hubieras disimulado mejor acerca de ser_**_ **una introvertida no estarías aqui**_

Apartó los ojos del panel, y se quedó mirando a los números haciendo tictac hacia arriba en la parte superior del elevador.

Sus piernas estaban tan inestables que casi no podía salir de la maldita cosa cuando llegó al piso cinco. Obligando a sus pies a llevarla a la mesa de la recepcionista, dijo su nombre teniendo que repetir su nombre tres veces, porque la mujer detrás del mostrador estaba tratando de tomar una llamada telefónica y mascar chicle al mismo tiempo. Se dirigió hacia la sala de espera cuando le fue dicho sentarse, volteando los ojos a la mujer cuando se aseguró de que esta no podría verlos.

Colapsando en una incómoda silla de plástico, trató de no mirar al hombre de frente, que estaba murmurando para sí mismo y hojeando una revista al revés. Ella se sorprendió de su profunda concentración en la tarea de ignorar al hombre cuando oyó la voz de su hermana, demasiado alta para un ambiente interior.

!Elsa! -jadeó, con la cara un poco roja y ligeramente inclinada contra la pared junto a la escalera de incendios. -!Oh bien, no has entrado todavía!-Cruzó rápidamente la sala de espera para estar frente a su hermana, que se había puesto de pie, desconcertada, cuando se dio cuenta de que Anna estaba en el consultorio del terapeuta. -Tomé las escaleras porque los ascensores estaban tardando muchísimo y quería llegar antes de que entraras a tu sesión.

La chica mayor se quedó mirando a Anna, perpleja. -¿No tienes entrenamiento de lacrosse?

** "_Wow, bravo,eres toda una Sherlock. ¿Por qué no le dices también que se vaya a la mierda?_ "**

Anna no pareció preocuparse por la insensible respuesta de Elsa.

-Sí, pero no es importante- puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Elsa y la atrajo hacia sí para darle un abrazo. -Pero tú si lo eres-susurró-y necesitaba decirte que te amo, no importa qué, ¿de acuerdo?- La chica se echó hacia atrás, buscando los ojos de su hermana. -Tú eres mi hermana mayor, y creo que eres perfecta. Nadie me puede decir lo contrario.

Elsa apretó la mandíbula, tratando de detener las lágrimas crecientes en sus ojos.

**_"No hay absolutamente nadie en este planeta a quien te merezcas menos que esta chica. Así que trata de no ser un robot por cinco segundos, y muéstrale lo jodidamente increíble que es ¿puedes hacer eso siquiera?"_**

Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Anna y hundió el rostro en su cuello murmurando: "Yo también te amo, Anna."

¿Elsa? -dijo una voz amable desde la habitación de la terapeuta. Una mujer mayor con el pelo canoso y gafas delgadas estaba parada en el umbral, mirando a las dos. Elsa rápidamente se desprendió de su hermana, sin confianza suficiente para mirar a la chica mientras se dirigía a la puerta. Su corazón se hundió al estómago cuando la mujer cerró la puerta detrás de ella, bloqueando su vista de Anna. No se había dado cuenta, pero la presencia de su hermana la había consolado un poco, y ahora, que estaba por su cuenta una vez más, estaba aterrorizada.

-¿Esa es tu hermana?- preguntó la terapeuta.

**_"No, es mi abuela. ¿Quién carajo te crees que es? ¿Batman?"_**

-Sí-murmuró, tomando asiento en una silla un poco menos incómoda.

-Parece dulce.-La mujer estaba tratando de conseguir que Elsa se abriera. No estaba funcionando del todo bien.

-Lo es-dijo seca la joven, mirando a la manchada alfombra.

**" _Me pregunto cuánta sangre tiene que ser limpiada de esta alfombra de porquería cuando la gente decide cortarse las muñecas aqui."_**

La terapeuta intentó una táctica completamente diferente, una que tomó a Elsa totalmente desprevenida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado enamorada de ella?

La cabeza de Elsa se levantó bruscamente. -¿Qué mierda me acaba de preguntar?

La mujer frente a ella escondía una sonrisa. -Te pregunté cuánto tiempo has estado enamorada de tu hermana.

La chica le dio una mirada de incredulidad, tratando de desviarse con sarcasmo. -No soy una experta, pero no creo que esa sea el tipo de pregunta que hace a su paciente al segundo que le conoce, doctora.

-¿Así que tú te ves como mi paciente?- La mujer presionó.

-Sí. No. No lo sé, !mierda!- Elsa tiró sus manos al aire. -¿Importa? Mis padres le están pagando para pretender hablar conmigo durante una hora, puedo ser un puto payaso de circo si usted lo desea.

La terapeuta no dijo nada.

-Y no estoy enamorada de Anna. Quiero decir, la amo, pero no de esa manera. Eso es..."-fragmentos de un sueño asaltaron su mente. -!Es enfermo!

-Es tratable-dijo la mujer, de manera uniforme.

Elsa saltó de su silla, avanzando hacia la doctora.

-No necesito ser tratada. !Estoy bien tal y como soy! !Nadie parece entenderlo a excepción de Anna!-La chica cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, cerrando su puño y golpeando contra su frente. -!Mierda! No. ¿Sabe qué? Ya he terminado. Hemos terminado aquí.

Se dirigió a la puerta, la abrió dejándola abierta y manteneniendo la cabeza hacia abajo mientras cruzaba frente a la recepcionista, indispuesta a que la distraída mujer la viera llorar.

-¿Elsa?-Una suave voz llegó a sus oídos. -¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien?- Anna estaba sentada en la sala de espera, obviamente queriendo asegurarse que su hermana estaría bien cuando terminara su sesión.

**_"Ella iba a sentarse frente a un esquizofrénico por una hora sólo para estar ahí por tu patético culo. Eres la idiota más afortunada del mundo."_**

La chica mayor se limitó a sacudir la cabeza, golpeando el botón del ascensor, impaciente, desesperada por salir de allí. Sintió a Anna tomar su mano y enredar sus dedos juntos, antes de besar a su hermana en la mejilla. -¿Quieres volver más tarde e intentar de nuevo?-susurró.

**_"Quiero quemar este lugar hasta la tierra"_**

Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla pálida. Anna comprendió.

-Está bien-dijo apretando la mano de Elsa. -Voy a hablar con mamá y papá. Les diré que... ¿qué quieres que les diga?

**" _Diles que pueden ir al infierno por obligarme a hacer esto_**_."_

Elsa se encogió de hombros mientras entraban al ascensor.

-Les diré que te quedaste toda la hora, pero que pensaste que fue 'más inútil que una puerta mosquitera en un submarino'-su hermana bromeó, haciendo su mejor imitación de la chica mayor. Obtuvo una risilla de Elsa.

"**_Dios, es tan jodidamente adorable"_**_._

Anna volvió a sonreír alegremente hacia ella, satisfecha de haber hecho a su hermana reír, y Elsa sintió que su corazón saltaba hasta su garganta.

"**_Quiero hacerte sonreír así todo el tiempo. Eres tan, tan hermosa. Te amo."_**

Los pensamientos de Elsa patinaron a un alto, y si no fuera por el hecho de que en ese momento estaba atrapada en una cabina que subia y bajaba y que era mejor conocida como ascensor, habría corrido hacia el tráfico venidero más cercano.

"**_Oh, Dios… Dios,! Dios! Estoy enamorada de Anna."_**

**Oooookay, debería de estar estudiando para mi complicado examen de filosofía pero nah, tal vez mas tarde xD , uhm uhm bueno a partir de aquí la cosa se empieza a poner mas buena o y no se, sufran *risa malvada* sobre los otros fics, aclarare que tengo la intención de terminarlos todos asi que no se preocupen u**


	6. Reverse Trap

Anna no podría verse más emocionada si lo intentara. Prácticamente estaba rebotando en el lugar apenas siendo capaz de terminar su frase. La pequeña castaña que estaba a su lado era igual de entusiasta, ya mirando a la ventana frontal de a una tienda a pocos metros de distancia.

-¡Muy bien, nos separaremos y haremos la compra de los regalos durante una hora, luego nos encontraremos de nuevo aquí para poder comer algo juntos!- le hablaba radiante a su hermana mayor, esperando su aprobación.

_**"Pero ahora mismo tengo hambre"**_

-Sí, claro, lo que sea- dijo Elsa con indiferencia. La chica mayor ya sabía lo que compraría a Anna para Navidad y solo necesitaba cinco minutos máximo para comprarlo.

_**¿Qué diablos se supone que voy a hacer por una hora?**_

Su hermana gritó emocionada, agarrando la mano de la chica junto a ella y arrastrándola a la distancia. -¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Rapunzel! Ya sé lo que quiero darle a Elsa, pero necesito tu opinión sobre exactamente cuál debería comprar. La semana pasada hice que el chico de la tienda me ayude, pero quiero saber lo que tú piensas. ¡Solo tenemos una hora así que tenemos que llegar allá ahora mismo!- Elsa les vio salir corriendo, riendo con complicidad hasta que las escaleras electricas bloquearon su vista.

Ella suspiró, sola en uno de los muchos lugares en la tierra que despreciaba completamente ,el centro comercial. Las hordas de compradores agravados de última hora, los niños gritando y adolescentes en celo deambulando por allí eran típicos en la semana antes de Navidad y Elsa se preguntaba porqué había accedido a acompañar a su hermana pequeña y su prima Rapunzel en primer lugar.

_**Porque eres un maldito desastre en negarle algo a la chica cuando te lo pide, ¿recuerdas?**_

Anna le había interrumpido durante un partido de Starcraft con su distintivo y adorable golpecillo a la puerta, apenas esperando una respuesta antes de abrirse paso a la habitación de Elsa, arrastrando Rapunzel detrás de ella. Le había preguntado a Elsa si la chica mayor quería unirse a ellas a la compra de regalos, y Elsa había dado una respuesta negativa sin siquiera alejarse de su pantalla, antes de que su hermana pudiese incluso terminar la frase.

Aunque Anna no se había dado por vencida, sigilosamente fue detrás de su hermana presionando un par de cálidas manos en los hombros de la chica, apretándolos un poco antes de deslizar gentilmente sus palmas en la clavícula de Elsa para darle un pequeño abrazo. La chica mayor casi cayó de su silla, el juego quedó totalmente olvidado al sentir el calido aliento de Anna en su oído.

-Por favor, Elsa.- susurro y listo … estaba acabada. Tartamudeó un "sí" y prácticamente las empujó fuera de la habitación. A Anna no le importaba, estaba más enfocada en lo emocionada que la ponía el ser capaz de pasar tiempo con la chica mayor.

_**Te lo mereces por sentirte atraída hacia tu propia hermana, maldita enferma**__._

Gruñendo, se dio la vuelta entrando a la tienda de ropa más cercana, tirando la gorra de Horde bajo sus ojos y tratando de evitar a las masas de personas que parecían más decididas a chocar con ella que en estar haciendo sus compras.

Mirando la vista frente a ella, se encogió. Parecía que el Polo Norte había explotado y aterrizó completamente dentro de esta pequeña tienda. Oropel por todos lados y terribles interpretaciones pop de villancicos navideños a todo volumen en las bocinas. Elsa apenas había dado un paso antes de ser acorralada por una chica que estaba demasiado, muy alegre, incluso para la temporada de vacaciones, con los ojos tan abiertos que Elsa pensó que tal vez estaba en drogas.

-¡Hola! ¿Cómo estás hoy? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? !Tenemos grandes artículos de la venta de Navidad! ¿Quisieras que te ayude a encontrar algo para tu novia?

_**¿Qué? Mi nov-, ¡¿qué mierda consume esta chica?!**_**"**

-No, estoy bien, gracias- Elsa murmuró, tratando de colarse entre dos bastidores, desesperada por escapar de la que parecía la novia de Chucky.

-¡Está bien! ¡Solo búsqueme si necesita algo, señor!- la chica dijo detrás de ella y Elsa solo levantó una mano al aire en señal de agradecimiento.

_**¿Señor? Jesús, lo que sea que esta chica está consumiendo la está volviendo ciega.**_

Finalmente, había esquivado con éxito lo que parecía ser un millar de otros empleados de la tienda y se escabulló cual comadreja en un rincón lleno de suéteres de Navidad. Deslizando sus dedos por el material de uno verde con un reno en él, estaba a punto de sacarlo del estante cuando la duda irrumpió en su mente.

En este momento, Anna estaba poniendo mucho empeño en el regalo para Elsa que ni siquiera estaba segura de si una hora sería suficiente tiempo. Además, estaba arrastrando a su prima por una segunda opinión y el hecho de haber necesitado a un empleado para darle un consejo probablemente significaba que era algo de lo que ella no sabía lo suficiente como para tomar un decisión por su cuenta.

_**Probablemente está a punto de conseguirte un jodidamente increíble D&D con joyas incrustadas o una figura de acción de Protoss de tamaño natural edición limitada.**_

Elsa dejó que la manga del suéter cayera de su mano.

-Maldita sea, no puedes darle un estúpido suéter. ¿Qué te pasa? –murmuró. Consciente de que probablemente se veía como una enferma mental prófuga, parada en la esquina con la mirada perdida en un suéter de Navidad y murmurando para sí misma, Elsa se deslizó a lo largo de la pared del fondo, tratando desesperadamente de toparse con algo más para darle a su hermana.

Un pequeño estante de bragas le llamó la atención, el gigante letrero rojo de venta por encima de ellos era como un faro para los pensamientos totalmente inapropiados y ella no podía hacer nada para detener las imágenes de Anna en la cocina horneando galletas semidesnuda. Apretando los ojos cerrados y tratando de llevar lejos aquella memoria, caminó con pasos largos por el estante, tropezando con otra chica.

_**Abre los ojos, !idiota!**_**"**

**-**Lo siento- se disculpo con un rubor arrastrándose a su cuello.

Se sorprendió cuando la chica sonrió tímidamente a ella, guiñando un ojo.

-Está bien. No puedo decir que no lo disfruté.

Los ojos de Elsa expandieron sorprendidos y se dio la vuelta, agarrando un par de bragas del estante al azar y retirándose rápidamente hacia su oscuro rincón. Echó un vistazo al patrón de la tela en su mano, pequeños muñecos de nieve mirando hacia ella.

_**Ya es oficial: Eres un individuo completamente jodido. De verdad estás considerando dar a tu hermana pequeña un par de bragas de Navidad, cuando todo lo que has soñado en las últimas semanas es tratar de tirárte hasta lo último de ella.**_

Elsa dejó caer su cabeza entre sus manos con ropa interior hundida en su rostro, miserable y completamente perdida en cuanto a qué hacer.

-¿Está bien, señor?-se oyó la voz de tono alto de otra empleada de la tienda**.**

_**¡Maldita sea! !Déjenme en paz, carajo!**_

Elsa no se molestó en responder, agarrando el suéter verde y apresurándose a la caja antes de que pudiera ser confrontada por alguna otra de las chicas que parecían multiplicarse.

Lanzando los artículos en el mostrador, sacó la cartera de su bolsillo trasero mientras la chica que estaba trabajando en la caja habló. -Me gusta tu camisa- dijo, mirando a la prenda de vestir en la que Elsa puso cero empeño antes ponérsela esa mañana.

-¿Eh?

**"_Buena esa, retrasada._ **"

-Oh, ¿esta cosa vieja? Uh, gracias, supongo.

-Mi hermano juega Warcraft también. No sé mucho al respecto, pero he querido comenzar a jugar- la chica le clavó una mirada que Elsa no pudo descifrar. -Solo tengo que encontrar a alguien que pueda-sacó su lengua lamiendo su labio inferior-enseñarme un par de cosas.

Elsa se le quedó mirando.

_**Dios mío... ¿Está coqueteándome? Muy bien idiota, una lesbiana salvaje ha aparecido, es tiempo de usar esos movimientos de mierda que tienes. La sonrisa es super eficaz. Recuerda tus lecciones…. Mierda, nunca tuve lecciones.**_

Ella dio a la chica una sonrisa medio boba,-Uh , bueno, yo juego con un elfo mago de sangre.

_**¡No! Deja de hablar! Joder, !di algo normal por una vez en tu vida!**_

-Quiero decir, claro, si quieres jugar, podría mostrarte cómo.

La chica le devolvió la sonrisa. -Estoy segura de que hay un montón de cosas que podrías mostrarme.- Posó la pequeña tarjeta de crédito frente a Elsa. -¿Sería todo por hoy,_guapo_?

Elsa quiso azotar su cabeza sobre el mostrador.

_**Oh, tienes que estar bromeando**__._

Trató de evitar la mirada de la joven, fingiendo estar buscando su cartera para guardar la tarjeta de crédito, murmurando

-Sí, eso es todo, gracias.

-Estas están lindas- dijo a la cajera, doblando la ropa interior que había causado a Elsa tanto dolor. Sonando descorazonada, le preguntó-¿Son para tu novia?

Elsa sintió su rostro calentarse. -No, de hecho son

_**"A la mierda.**_** "**

Suspiró.

-Sí, lo son.

La muchacha lucía cabizbaja.

–Oh, bueno, ella es una chica muy afortunada entonces- dijo, poniendo la ropa interior en una bolsa. Tomó el suéter y empezó a doblarlo-Espero que ella te dé una muy feliz Navidad,-susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

Elsa quería llorar lágrimas de frustración.

_**"¿Por qué está pasando esto? ¿Me metí en una dimensión desconocida? !**_

_**¿Quién coño es esta gente?!**_

Afortunadamente, la chica le dio la bolsa, metiendo el recibo en su interior.

-Espero que vuelvas pronto- dijo mordiéndose el labio.

Elsa casi salió corriendo de la tienda, sonrojándose muchísimo y con total impotencia por parte de su mente al no poder resistir imaginarse exactamente qué feliz Navidad le ocasionaría Anna.

**Y bueno, sigo viva. Quería decir que de a poco ire actualizando ya que la escuela me esta matando :/ en si tengo pocas historias "Elsanna" pero seguro ya las leyeron.**

**Frozen fractals, esta en proceso de traducción , pero ya casi acabo el capitulo.**

**Y Hush Hush, bueno, esa ya la tengo terminada xD**

**No se, creo que son todas, quizá de apoco subiré one-shots que escribo mientras muero dolorosamente en la escuela ...**


	7. Ginger Boyfriend

**Nota: Este capítulo toma lugar antes de los seis anteriores.**

Elsa casi tiró la olla de agua hirviendo en el piso de la cocina cuando oyó el golpe de la puerta delantera. Dejando caer la cuchara que sostenía los fideos humeantes, se dio la vuelta, frenéticamente aferrándose a uno de los cajones para encontrar algo con qué defenderse.

_**Mierda, mierda, mierda, me voy a morir haciendo ramen, ¡¿en dónde coño están los cuchillos?!**_****

Abrió un cajón de un tirón hurgando en el interior hasta que sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de un algún tipo de mango. Tirando del objeto hacia fuera, se encontró blandiendo una sartén.

_**Mierda.**_

Dándose cuenta de que no tenía el tiempo para encontrar algo mejor, puso la sartén por encima de su hombro con las dos manos como un bate de béisbol y se arrastró hacia la sala de estar, hasta que vio que una pequeña figura se desplomó en el sofá.

-¿Anna? -susurró, bajando el arma improvisada. La única respuesta de Anna fue un moqueo. -Jesús, Anna. Casi arrojó una jodida sartén hacia ti. Pensé que eras algún prisionero prófugo o algo así.-Se dirigió hacia el sofá. -¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo a las dos de la mañana?"

Elsa se quedó atónita cuando su hermana simplemente estalló en llanto.

_**Maldita sea. Está llorando. ¿Qué diablos hago?**_

Permaneció inmóvil en medio de la sala de estar, una sartén colgando lánguidamente a su lado, tratando desesperadamente de pensar en una manera de consolar a la joven.

Lentamente acomodándose en el sofá, se sentó al lado de Anna, colocando la sartén en el suelo y secándo sus manos sudorosas en sus pantaloncillos de pijama.

Dejó escapar un chillido muy poco atractivo cuando la chica se abalanzó sobre ella, echándo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de Elsa y llorando en el estómago de la chica mayor.

_**¡carajo, di algo para que se calme antes de que te ahogue!**_

-¿Q-Quieres hablar?- tartamudeó, sosteniendo sus manos en el aire, completamente perdida en cuanto a dónde tocar a la chica que sollozaba. Casi deseaba no haber preguntado cuando Anna empezó a murmurar en su estómago, las vibraciones de su voz daban a Elsa una sensación de hormigueo no del todo incómoda en sus regiones inferiores.

En su desesperación por mover la cara de su hermana de su lento desceso a su entrepierna, agarró Anna por los hombros y la levantó, tratando de apartarla. Por desgracia, la chica obtuvó la idea totalmente equivocada, y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de los hombros de Elsa, llorando ahí.

_**"Maldita sea, Dios."**_

Anna siguió divagando y ahora que su voz estaba menos apagada, Elsa captó el final de su historia. - y cuando traté de detenerlo, él me empujó contra la pared y trató de forzar a sí mismo en mí. Yo le di una bofetada y…

-¡¿Él hizo qué?!- Elsa gruñó. Su hermana hizo la cabeza hacia atrás, encontrándose con la furiosa mirada de Elsa con los ojos abiertos, sorprendidos y llorosos. -¿Quién te hizo esto?

-Hans trató de forzarme a tener sexo con él-fue todo lo que Anna podía manejar, antes de que el dique temporal se rompiera otra vez, y presionó su cara en el cuello de su hermana, sollozando de nuevo.

_**"Ese hijo de puta. Voy a rasgarle el miembro y empujarlo por su garganta hasta el fondo.!"**_

-¿En dónde estás, Anna?- gruñó. -Dime en dónde está ese hijo de puta para que pueda ir a matarlo.- Rechinó, tratando de ponerse de pie. Anna sólo se aferró a ella con más fuerza.

-No, Elsa, por favor, no te vayas- su súplica silenciosa era desgarradora. -¿Puedes- puedes quedarte aquí conmigo? No quiero estar sola.-Elsa no sabía si podía reprimir ambas, su rabia hacia el novio de su hermana, o el terror de tener que pasar un tiempo prolongado con la chica que lloraba, pero la forma en la que le estaba mirando...

-Te necesito

_**"Mierdaaaaaaaaa."**_

-Está bien. Me quedaré- dijo Elsa, sentándose de nuevo, poniendo torpemente un brazo alrededor de la cintura de su hermana. La joven estaba fría ,claramente había tenido que huir de donde sea que ella y Hans estaban, sin tomar su chaqueta y estaba temblando. Elsa sintió una furia crecer de nuevo en su pecho. -Aunque, le diré a todo mundo que tiene herpes.

Sintió que Anna dio una pequeña risita. Dándose cuenta de repente que su hermana aún estaba temblando, titubeó, apartándose de ella. Casi quería patearse por la mirada que la chica le dio.

-Oh, no, no quería ,te abrazaré de nuevo, si quieres-Respiró hondo, tratando de calmar su voz, y abrió la cremallera de su sudadera. -Estás ,tus brazos están fríos y pensé que, ya que solo estás usando ese delgado vestido... Quiero decir, es un bonito vestido, puesto que tú lo estás usando, obviamente.

**"_Literalmente autista_**_"._

_-Se ve que tienes frío -terminó, mordiéndose la lengua para evitar_ vomitar otra palabra.

Mirando hacia abajo para juguetear con una manga que de alguna manera consigió enredar en su brazo en los dos segundos entre que comenzó a quitársela y ahora, se congeló cuando sintió a Anna besarla en la comisura de sus labios, pestañas húmedas contra su mejilla.

-Tú serías un novio mucho mejor que ese idiota de Hans- susurró.

Elsa no habría sido capaz de dejar de sonreír como idiota si lo hubiera intentado.

**Ahaaa ya se esta poniendo buena la cosa, yo lo se, ustedes lo saben! Bueno agradeceré un review aunque sea para decirme lo gay que soy!**


	8. Gorilla Warfare

-¡Oh! ¡Ahí hay uno!

Elsa tiró el volante a la izquierda con fuerza mientras su hermana dirigía un dedo a la dirección del lugar vacío para estacionarse.

-Coño, al fin- murmuró, tirando del freno de mano y girando la llave para apagar el auto. Anna ya había desabrochado su cinturón de seguridad y estaba a la medio fuera del asiento del copiloto llamando a un grupo de chicas que caminaban por el estacionamiento. Elsa la vio trotar para alcanzarlas y suspiró.

_**Como si ella quisiera pasar el rato con tu penoso ser. Es amiga de prácticamente todos aquí, incluso a los jugadores del otro equipo**__._

Elsa se arrastró del auto, pero no sin antes contemplar si podría escaparse sentándose ahí dentro toda la noche sin seguridad pensando en que estaba ahí para lidiar con los alegres e ingenuos estudiantes de primer año.

_**¿Prefieres sentarte en una celda de cárcel toda la noche o enfrentar la situación y mirar tres horas de fútbol americano que valgan la pena?... En realidad, no contestes.**_

Se dirigió al campo, tratando de resistir la tentación de darse la vuelta e irse, recordando la promesa que hizo a su madre de cuidar a Anna.

Su hermana estaba pasando por la parte de la conducta post-ruptura a la que Elsa gustaba llamar "estar completamente loco", en la que una persona que fue botada recientemente trata de llenar el vacío que su otra mitad dejó con cosas como partidos de fútbol, fiestas y simplemente interacción general con otras personas. La chica mayor no vio apelación absoluta.

A pesar de todo, ahora que Anna había roto con Hans -Elsa se negaba a aceptar que el universitario botó a su hermana porque ella no quería complacerle -estaba buscando otras maneras de llenar su necesidad de contacto humano. Y por mucho que Elsa deseara poder darle eso, sabía que Anna no era exactamente una gran fan de Starcraft o los comics como para querer pasar todo el día encerrada en el cuarto de Elsa.

Aunque nunca lo admitiría, una pequeña parte de Elsa estaba feliz de que su madre la haya forzado a ir de chaperona, o probablemente habría hecho una excusa para mantenerse pegada a la pantalla de su computadora, perdiendo la adorable visualización que en ese momento estaba presenciando. Su hermana estaba saltando de arriba a abajo con entusiasmo, los listones verdes y púrpuras que había entrelazado en sus trenzas cuando estaban en el auto brillaban debajo de las luces mientras sonreía a sus amigos.

_**Dios, qué linda es.**_

Elsa sintió una boba sonrisa en el rostro cuando su hermana la saludó con señas.

La sonrisa desapareció muy rápidamente cuando Elsa se dio cuenta de que iba a tener que hablar con las amigas de Anna. Sabía que el espectro de emociones que las chicas sentían por ella oscilaban entre ligeramente asustadiza hasta completamente hostil, este último sobre todo debido a un desafortunado accidente que terminó con un vaso de refresco de las manos de Elsa al vestido nuevo de una de las amigas de Anna. No lo había hecho a propósito, por supuesto, pero su nerviosa y balbuceante explicación sobre manos sudorosas había sido ahogada por los chillidos de la chica, mientras claramente trataba de hacer saber a todos dentro de un radio de diez millas lo caro que era el vestido con el puro volumen de sus gritos.

Elsa se quedó mirando al grupo de chicas mientras ellas la veían con recelo.

_**Mierda, mierda, mierda. Muy bien. No arruines esto. Sé normal. Por el amor de Dios sólo tratar de ser normal.**_

-Chicos, conocen a mi hemana, ¿verdad?-Preguntó Anna, tirando de la chica mayor a su lado. Elsa saludó con un pequeño ademán.

-Hola, Elsa- una chica respondió, inclinando un poco su cabeza. -¿Lista para algo de fútbol?

_**Joder, no**__._

-Sí, supongo que sí- se encogió de hombros, un incómodo silencio se asentaba en el grupo.

_**Tendrás que hacerlo mucho mejor que eso**__._

-Uh, ¿tú lo estás?

La chica la miró, un poco perpleja, señalando su vestimenta, una combinación de zapatillas verde y púrpura, un suéter verde y, por si fuera poco, una gorra de color morado con una gigante "A" color verde. -No lo sé, ¿tal vez?- la chica respondió con sarcasmo.

_**Bueno, eso fue jodidamente fabuloso.**_

Anna miró entre las dos chicas rápidamente antes de tomar la mano de su hermana. -¡Genial! Bueno, ¿quieren ir a buscar algunos buenos asientos?- Consciente de la ligera tensión, tiró a Elsa de su lado, hablando en voz baja para que solo la chica mayor pueda oír: -Puedes sentarte junto a mí, ¿de acuerdo?-Apretó la mano de Elsa, sin decir una palabra, haciéndole saber que a pesar de la gran impresión que la chica mayor siempre parecía provocar en sus amigas, ella no iba a abandonar a su hermana y dejar que se siente entre una multitud de desconocidos.

_**Esta chica es demasiado buena para ti, ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?**_

De repente, una voz asquerosamente arrogante vino de detrás de ellas. -Anna, ¡hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo sin follar!-Elsa se volteó para mirar a quien estaba haciendo el lascivo comentario, pero su hermana la jaló más fuerte.

-No le hagas caso-murmuró, sus mejillas se ruborizaron ligeramente.

Elsa frunció el ceño. -¿Quién demonios-

-Aw, no seas así, bebé, ¡solo era una broma!- La voz llegó de nuevo, cortando la pregunta de Elsa. -No tanta broma como la manera en la que me llevaste, pero podemos reírnos de eso ahora, ¿verdad?

La chica mayor estudió el rostro de su hermana. Podía ver los ojos de Anna ponerse llorosos, y la chica estaba incómodamente apretando su mano.

-¡Cállate la puta boca, idiota!- Una de las amigas de Anna le gritó -¡Ve a chupártela!

Elsa deseaba ser lo suficientemente valiente para defender a su hermana, pero la confrontación la ponía nerviosa, y podía sentir su palma comenzar a sudar contra la cálida mano de Anna.

-Vete a la mierda, puta. No estaba hablándote a ti.

_**Mierda. Este tipo no capta el mensaje.**_

-Estoy hablando con esa frígida perra pelirroja de ahí

Elsa vio una lágrima caer por la mejilla de su hermana mientras la chica cerraba los ojos, y algo dentro de ella espetó. Se dio la vuelta, arrancando su mano del agarre de Anna fijándose al chico de fraternidad con una mirada fulminante.

Era Hans.

_**Esta noche se puso mucho mejor.**_

-¿Qué mierda quieres, maricón?-Gritó. Las chicas detrás de ella estaban tan aturdidas por la repentina explosión como la misma Elsa. El tipo solo le dio un parpadeo. -¡Sí, te estoy hablando a ti! ¡Deja a mi hermana en paz, coño! ¡Ella no quiere hablar con un imbécil chupa pijas como tú ahora mismo!

Hans comenzó a reír. -¿Tú eres la hermana de Anna? ¿La puta rarita introvertida sin amigos? Jesús. Me esperaba a una enorme cerda troll por la manera en la que la gente habla de ti. Pero de hecho eres bastante sexy.

Elsa trató de ignorar la repentina oleada de dudas que se estrellaron sobre ella por las palabras del hombre, acumulando su cerebro para dar una respuesta que no exacerbe la ya negativa opinión que la gente claramente tenía de ella.

Lo que vino a su mente fue sin duda peor que permanecer en completo silencio, pero Elsa era incapaz de detener las palabras.

-¿Qué mierda acabas de decir sobre mí, pequeño hijo de puta?-Dejó escapar. "Acabaré contigo con una precisión que nunca se ha visto antes en este planeta, recuerda mis malditas palabras."

_**Oh, Dios. Más te vale que él sea un jodido normalfag. ¡¿Por qué diablos dirías eso?!**_

El estacionamiento estaba en silencio, salvo por el parloteo distante de las personas que ya estaban en las gradas y la retumbante música sonando por los altavoces. Los amigos de Anna la miraban con incredulidad, y la cara de Hans era un cruce entre sospecha y asombro.

Elsa sintió que su rostro se calentaba, y era lo único que podía hacer para permanecer al lado de su hermana en lugar de correr a un rincón oscuro del estacionamiento.

Oyó la voz temblorosa de Anna venir de su derecha.

-¿Podemos -podemos ir a buscar un asiento, chicos, por favor?-Sus amigas parecían salir de su estupor a petición de Anna, deambulando lentamente hacia el par, mirando a Elsa y murmurando palabras como "monstruo" y "psicópata". La chica mayor sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas.

"_**Tengo que largarme de aquí. Ahora mismo"**_

_._ Se movió para correr de regreso al coche, cuando sintió la mano de Anna en su brazo. Ella giró la cabeza para mirar a la chica.

-¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó a su hermana, con ojos claramente suplicando que se quedara.

Elsa solo sacudió su cabeza, tirando su brazo del agarre de Anna y dándose la vuelta. Forzando sus palabras, habló en la acogedora soledad de las filas de autos estacionados,

-A casa. Tú puedes hacer que uno de tus amigos te lleve de vuelta.

Elsa ni siquiera tuvo que mirar a su hermana para saber exactamente lo profundo que había herido a la chica. El pequeño gemido de Anna fue suficiente.


End file.
